MistClan/Roleplay
Emeraldkit stretched, his white ears flicking. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit got up slowly, stretching as she yawned. The tabby blinked her eyes a few times, getting the sleep out of them. 15:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit rushed over to Rainkit. "Hey!" he purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" she squeaked, standing up straight. She lashed her tail, and after bunching up her hind legs, pounced on the kit, tackling him. "Rainstar always wins!" she yowled triumphantly. 15:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Not if Emeraldstar beats her!" he purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 15:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (lolololol smooth) Rainkit kept the tom pinned, growling at her 'prisoner'. "Not a chance!" 16:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit purred, kicking her into the air, rolling out of the way, and pinning her. "Oh?" he playfully growled. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit squeaked as she was kicked off and pinned by the other kit. With a small growl, the she-kit twisted out from under the tom, jumping up, and landing on his shoulders, tackling him. "Oh," she replied, rolling her eyes. 16:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit laughed, wrapping his tail around Rainkit's legs. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:12, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit purred, jumping off of the tom, only to turn around and swipe at his legs. 16:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit squeezed Rainkit's legs tight with his very long tail until they were crammed together and he felt Rainkit squirm. (sorry for rping a bit Leggu) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, np) Rainkit rolled her eyes and squirmed away from the tom, only to roll him to his back and pin him again. 16:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit hissed and bowled her over, pinning her down harshly so it was impossible for her to escape. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit struggled underneath the other kit, but eventually relaxed for a second. "Okay...Emeraldstar wins,": she sighed, a hint of defeat in her tone. She waited for Emeraldkit to relax his grip, and burst upward, causing the tom to topple backwards. "...for that heartbeat," she added, smirking. 16:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Dayum, girl." Emeraldkit was impressed. He hugged her. "Rainstar wins!" he declared. "But not for long." he growled playfully. "Just watch this space." ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "What did I say?" the she-cat said proudly. "Rainstar always wins." 16:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit felt defeated. She's perfect. I'll never be as good as her. he sighed inwardly. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit didn't notice the tom's mood change, and lashed her tail. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the fresh kill pile!" 16:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit looked at her. "I'll pass." he sighed, despite his own growling belly. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit tilted her head to the side, but shrugged it off. "Okay," she chirped, before getting up and running out of the den to the pile. 17:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit sat and stared at the shining sun, unblinking. His fur rustles in the wind, but his unblinking gaze was fixed on the sun. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:08, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit picked out a small fish, and sat down, nomming it. (yes nom deal with it) 17:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (xDDD) Emeraldkit was still staring at the sun, his hard eyes burning viciously, but he didn't care. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:16, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit looked up from her meal to see Emeraldkit. ....is he okay? 17:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit could sense Rainkit near him. But he remained still, fur flushed by the breeze, gaze on the sun, eyes burning. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (Lol is he gonna go blind?) Rainkit gave a slight shrug, and kept eating her fish, hunger getting the best of her. 18:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (SO MANY FRIGGEN KITS XD) Maggotkit stumbled foward. "Hi guys!" Tiny The Psycho Minnowfur grabbed a fish from the fresh kill pile. She then started eating, and then swallowed it up. Bbun (talk) 20:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Hey Minnowfur!" Treeflight bounded over. "Do you want to come on a hunting patrol with me?" 20:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "Sure! I could use a little hunting trip." Minnowfur replied. The black she-cat always had a small crush on the mottled brown tom. Bbun (talk) 20:54, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight led the way out of camp. He kept on staring at the beautiful black she-cat behind him. He had always had a crush on her. 20:57, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "So, I've heard that the Skyfall she-cat came back to the clans and shot, like, two leaders." Minnowfur began, "so how do you feel about that?" Bbun (talk) 21:07, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Honestly, I'm not too pleased. Soaringblaze and I are friends, and he's absolutely devastated. Hazelstar might die. And Glacierstar, too. Your thoughts?" 21:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "Skyfall is bee-brained. She always want to go kill so fast, and the fact she has a weird thing-" Minnowfur paused, blinking-"doesn't make her any better a cat than us." Bbun (talk) 21:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Yeah. Minnowfur...this is so hard for me to say...but I kinda like you." Treeflight looked nervous, making the first move. 21:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "You do too?" meowed a surprised Minnowfur. She never knew the MistClan warrior liked her. (Can Treeflight and Minnowfur be mates? and Leafpaw's mentor doesn't exist.) Bbun (talk) 21:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight nodded. "I just had to say it. It's okay if you don't like me back." (Yeah, and I know, I need someone to rp him.) 22:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "No worries," Minnowfur said, her gaze fixed on the mottled brown tom, "I always had feelings for you. Now, I was thinking, maybe we could be mates!" Bbun (talk) 22:07, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Okay!" Treeflight grinned at her. 22:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "We musn't make haste." Minnowfur meowed to her new mate. "We better get hunting, and then later we can share tougues." Bbun (talk) 22:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Alright." Treeflight nodded. He spotted a mouse and began stalking it. 22:50, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Minnowfur stalked a water vole that was near the stream. Bbun (talk) 00:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight caught the mouse, along with a squirrel and a vole. 01:08, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Minnowfur caught the vole, its brown fur sticking out as it dangled in her jaws. She also caught a nice minnow, large enough to feed a apprentice. Bbun (talk) 01:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight caught the mouse, a squirrel, and a vole. He padded over to him new mate, and nodded at her, not being able to talk because his jaws were filled with prey. 21:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "Lets get back to camp." Minnowfur said in a muffled voice, due to the prey dangling in her jaws. Bbun (talk) 21:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight nodded, and set off back to camp. 22:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Minnowfur arrived at camp and dropped the fresh-kill she caught at the fresh-kill pile. Bbun (talk) 22:54, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight did the same, and padded toward his best friend, Thunderstrike. 23:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Minnowfur spotted the mottled brown tom head towards his white colored clanmate. She wished she could still be with him. Bbun (talk) 00:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Sedgenose returned from an herb-gathering session with Pebblepaw. "Come on, we need to sort them," he reminded Pebblepaw, leading him into the medicine den. 13:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Minnowfur!" Treeflight called to his mate. ShoonDream, believe! 13:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Sedgenose stepped into the den, Pebblepaw's tail brushing his muzzle. "Now go sort those while I go outside and see if there's anything wrong. It's almost leaf-bare, and cats are bound to get sick." 14:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Treeflight let out a loud cough, his chest burning. ShoonDream, believe! 14:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Minnowfur quickly darted towards her mate. "What's wrong, Treeflight? Something bad happen to you?" she asked, eyes round with worry. Bbun (talk) 20:03, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "I don't feel very-" Treeflight collapsed to the ground, coughing violently. ShoonDream, believe! 20:04, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Sedgenose! Pebblepaw! Treeflight is sick!" Minnowfur yowled loudly. She did not want her beloved to die! Bbun (talk) 20:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight continued coughing. He began coughing up blood. ShoonDream, believe! 20:15, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Oh no! Treeflight's got greencough!" Minnowfur screeched, digging her claws into the ground. Bbun (talk) 20:28, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight groaned in agony. "It hurts!" ShoonDream, believe! 23:28, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Pebblepaw rushed towards the sound of coughing. He was worried. MistClan needed warriors desperately. 23:36, December 10, 2012 (UTC) "You mouse-brain!" Minnowfur hissed, her voice harsh yet calm. "Do something! Get Sedgenose!" Bbun (talk) 23:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Stop!" Pebblepaw yowled. "With the racket you're making, I can't call for him. And this isn't my first day as a medicine cat apprentice. I know you care for your mate, but I'm not helpless. Sedgenose! Come here now; it's urgent!" 23:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) "It hurts so much..." Treeflight whimpered, his eyes beginning to close. ShoonDream, believe! 23:41, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Pebblepaw nervously unwrapped his herb bundle for chest infections and called for his mentor again. "Sedgenose! It's very important!" He sighed and fed Treeflight catmint. "Minnowfur, get some water in some moss for your mate from the pool outside the medicine den please. Ill cats need fluid." 23:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Treeflight moaned. The catmint didn't help. ShoonDream, believe! 23:49, December 10, 2012 (UTC) "Have a dose of tansy," Pebblepaw mewed desperately. At least he could hear the pawsteps of his mentor. He fed Treeflight more catmint along with the tansy. "Now be patient. I don't want your body to be in overdrive with all this medicine." 23:53, December 10, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, that will do for now. If he shows any other symptoms, then I'll call for you again." Minnowfur thanked the young medicine cat, her sleek dark gray fur shining. Bbun (talk) 23:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "I'm here!" Sedgenose wheezed. "Minnowfur, why are you holding that sopping wet moss all idle? Give your mate water! And yes, I'll stay and watch Treeflight for a bit, and see if the medicine works. And thank you, Pebblepaw. Go continue making herb bundles." 00:00, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Treeflight groaned. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, M-Minnowfur. I-I can't hold on. G-Goodbye...don't forget me...I love you more than my life itself..." ShoonDream, believe! 00:06, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "NOOOOOOOO!" Minnowfur screeched, digging her claws deep into the earth. "You cannot die, my beloved! Its too early for the Stars to retrieve you!" Bbun (talk) 00:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "What?" Sedgenose pressed her ear to Treeflight's flank. "Minnowfur, you cannot and do not read the stars as I. I'm so sorry." 00:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) (He's not dead, you derps) Treeflight was barely breathing, but he didn't join StarClan yet. ShoonDream, believe! 00:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "Hush now! I'm much older than you, for one. Applenose at least knew what she was doing." Minnowfur hissed in the face of the MistClan medicine cat. "Now, leave me alone with my love. You can go fetch him some herbs, at least." Bbun (talk) 20:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Sedgenose spat. "Applenose. Pfft. And I have herbs here. Also, Minnowfur, I have to watch this cat. He's important to me, too. And I'm a she-cat, but a medicine cat. I can't steal your mate." 00:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "At least StarClan doesn't allow that." Minnowfur muttered to herself, thinking about previous medicine cats who had kits, which was forbidden. Bbun (talk) 01:03, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight opened his eyes. "Minnowfur?" 01:06, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "You sound as if you are insulting me or StarClan," Sedgenose carefully meowed, massaging Treeflight's chest while slowly feeding him crushed juniper berries. "Or am I kidding myself?" 01:07, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Treeflight!" Minnowfur gasped. Her mate was alright after all! Bbun (talk) 01:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "He is not alright," Sedgenose snapped, almost reading the poor she-cat's mind. "He is in no fit state, he is just conscious. Now give him water, I'm feeding him lots of medicine." 01:16, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Minnowfur right away went to fetch some moss. Soon, she carefully soaked the moss, slowly came back to camp, and gave the moss to Sedgenose. Bbun (talk) 01:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Sedgenose was just massaging Treeflight's chest after feeding him coltsfoot as Minnowfur came back with the wet moss. "Let him sip the water, and then I'll give him honey to soothe his throat and the coughing, hopefully, and then I'll feed him more catmint and chickweed." 01:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Treeflight moaned in agony, and rolled over to the side, his body jerking with painful spasms. ShoonDream, believe! 01:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Shadowspark was confused. 13:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit blinked in confusion at Treeflight. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire']] 20:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Treeflight's body gave one more spasm, and then he was still, barely breathing. ShoonDream, believe! 20:23, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong with him?" asked Shadowspark. 23:16, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "He has greencough. Serious greencough. I don't think it's a good idea to move him yet," Sedgenose replied. "But my apprentice, Pebblepaw, is still in the medicine den, if you need him," the she-cat added. 23:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Treeflight tried to get to his paws unsteadily, but collapsed back down, and let out a loud cry of pain. ShoonDerp1,000 edits 23:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "No, no, Treeflight. Stay down here." Sedgenose carefully poured some honey onto Treeflight's tongue. "Swallow." Then she tilted her head towards her den. "Pebblepaw, make Treeflight a nest here, and then we can drag him to our den via his nest." 23:51, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "My paw," Treeflight rasped weakly. "It hurts" ShoonDerp1,000 edits 23:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Let me see." Sedgenose gently lifted Treeflight's paw, poking and prodding it in a few places. "Oh, it's nothing major. It's just bruised a bit. A bit later I can give you poppy seeds or something for the pain if you'd like, but I'm just about to give you more catmint and chickweed, so I wouldn't give you painkillers now. Open your mouth." 23:56, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Sparkshadow nodded. "Can I help?" she asked. 13:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "Of course," replied Sedgenose. "Put this catmint bundle in his mouth while I get the honey." 23:09, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadowspark nodded and gave him the catmint. 23:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit sighed. [[User:Feathernose|'-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire''']] 19:57, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans